A Gift of Fruit
by sari15
Summary: Random Fruits Basket one shot fics from my Frubachallenge 100 themes that, like Tohru, don't fit in a Fruits Basket fic. Random Pairings strong focus on Kyou and Tohru
1. Why Ayame and Shigure don't teach

**Why Ayame and Shigure don't teach Sex Ed…**

#19 'The Talk'

LJ-Frubachallenge

Sari15

1175 words

I wasn't sure what was worse—the fact that I was forced to stay here and listen to this load of crap with that damned rat—or that it was fucking _Shigure_ and _Ayame_ that took it upon themselves to do this. Hell, I'd rather have Ritsu draw me a fucking diagram than sit here and listen to these moronic imbeciles go on with the stupidity they were spewing forth. It was days like today I wished there was a rule that Shigure and Ayame were not allowed to be in the same room together without Hatori—for some reason the Dragon could control the two of them at once.

I still couldn't figure out how the hell they had cornered us with no way of escape—together.

I wasn't even listening to what the two morons were saying—and Yuki was staring at the door in a way that I could tell he sure as hell wasn't listening either. Once the phrase 'Juunishi Sex 101' was issued—that's when my brain shut off. Who the hell wants to learn about sex from a fucking porn author and perverted 'fantasy' costume designer? I don't care if they are the most knowledgeable people on the planet about sex—they can't take anything seriously.

If they attempt to demonstrate anything, I'll knock them both out.

"Wake up Kyonkichi!" Ayame yelled in a way too cheerful voice, tossing something at my chest.

"Who the fuck thought it was a good idea for the two of you to do this?" I demanded, clenching the item in my fist as I prepared to throw it back at the damned snake.

"Now, now…you need to be more careful with that, Kyou," Shigure replied. "We'd hate for your rough handling of it to put our little flower in bloom."

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?" I demanded.

"Leave Miss Honda out of the conversation, please," Yuki sighed, bringing his hands to his temples as if he had a headache. "Those are images I really don't want to think about."

"Why the hell are you dragging Tohru into this?" I growled at the rat.

"I didn't, stupid cat," he muttered. "You're the one who rose to their bait—or are you so dumb you don't know what _that_ is?"

I looked in my hand—and promptly dropped the condom like it was on fire.

"Now Kyou, you can't just discard that. Tohru is precious to us all. I know you would love to have her all swelled with Kyou babies, but I know she would want to finish school first. Pick that up and put it in your pocket—you never know when you'll need it."

I still wasn't tempted to pick up the damned thing—like I would ever get to do _that_ with Tohru. Are they fucking nuts?

"Oh! Oh! 'Gure, you should know that as the best brother in the entire world, I have made sure that my brother's primal needs are taken care of without fear!" Ayame dug around in his bag, before placing two giant boxes on the table. "I even thought to take care of Kyonkichi—just incase he does get the nerve to deflower our little Tohru. I feel it's my duty to protect her from his perverse behaviors."

"You don't need to buy us condoms!" Yuki screamed, standing up from his chair as his face flamed red.

"How the hell many condoms do you think someone needs?" I growled, oddly intrigued by the enormous blue boxes—I was almost tempted to ask how many were in them. I don't think I could use that many in a lifetime—even if I wasn't locked up _and_ had a willing Tohru in my bed twenty-four hours a day.

"Well you would never buy them if your face got that red, Yuki," Shigure laughed, before turning to me. "From the way you look at Tohru-kun and taking your stamina into account…your passion for life…and how possessive you are…I don't think those two hundred and forty condoms would last you a week Kyou. You'd probably lock her in your room with you and never let her out."

"I—I—what the fuck? How the hell do I look at Tohru?"

"Like you are undressing her with your eyes and hate yourself for it," Yuki replied bluntly.

I hate to admit he was dead on with that one…

"Oh look, 'Gure! I don't think I've ever seen him get that embarrassed," Ayame squealed. "Wow, his cheeks are even darker than his hair!"

"Shut up!" I growled, leaping to my feet and heading for the door.

"Ah, but we aren't done yet," Shigure laughed, blocking my exit.

I just glared at him in disgust. "I don't care, I'm leaving! Gimme the fucking key!"

"But you still need to learn how to be sexual without transforming!" Shigure announced.

"Let us out!" Yuki growled, glaring at Ayame as the snake continuously showed the rat the 'variety' of condoms he had purchased for him.

"But we haven't gotten to show you how to put them on correctly!" Ayame cried, tearing into one of the packages. "Only the greatest brother in the world would show you how to properly administer a condom—and make sure you have flavored—Yuki? Where are you going?"

"Took you long enough, damned rat," I said, shoving Shigure out of the way as Yuki caught up with me. The two of us quickly slammed our shoulders into the door of the shed, breaking it off the hinges before landing on the ground.

"Ah, I wondered what had happened to everyone…"

Slowly getting to my feet, I glared at Hatori. "Where the fuck have you been? I swear—those two like to torture us if you leave them alone!"

He quietly lifted a brow as he assessed the dog and snake as they emerged from the shed.

"Tori! We were teaching them the importance of safe sex!"

"I hope neither of you listened to a word they said," he replied, walking over to the pair and taking the boxes of condoms from Ayame.

"Of course not, Hatori," Yuki answered, still glaring at his brother.

"Very well, make sure you trust and love each other," Hatori commented, handing one of the boxes to Yuki. "Make sure you are both comfortable and ready to move the relationship in that direction. Make sure you are protected--" he added, handing me the other box. "Tohru has enough to worry about without adding little Kyou's running around."

"_What?_" I screamed, storming away from them all as I headed for the house. "You're as bad as the rest of them, Hatori! Where the hell is 'loves Tohru' written on my face? You guys are just jerks!"

Slamming the door open, I ran upstairs to my room. _'Acting like I'd force myself on her like that—they don't know shit about me. Damn it, am I that transparent?' _ I opened the top drawer of my dresser, hiding the box in the far back—just in case.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yeah…just had to be done when I saw the list of themes—giggled the whole way through. Short and sweet.

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	2. What the?

**What the…?**

Frubachallege Theme # 60

Spoilers for Chapter 120

Consider yourself warned!

She would probably get fired from her job, leaving it like this so quickly. Not that she liked it that much to begin with, but it helped her dad pay their bills. To Arisa Uotani that was something important to her, he'd been trying so hard to change his lifestyle and be a good dad these past few years. Any help she could give, she would gladly provide him.

The call had come in less than five minutes ago, making her rush for the changing room at the back of the restaurant. She rarely received phone calls at work, so when her boss told her she had one she knew it was important. Three little words were all it took, "Tohru needs us."

Arisa may not know exactly how Saki Hanajima's waves worked, but they always seemed to be correct. Tohru Honda meant the world to the two of them, but she rarely let others take care of her, choosing instead to hide her problems behind a cheerful smile. If a chance to help her was really happening, Arisa wasn't going to hesitate.

Pulling the laces of her shoes tight as she tied them, she was finally ready to go. Pulling her hair from the rubber band that held it, she shook it out, letting it fall over her shoulders in a golden wave. Opening the door to the restroom, she sprinted toward the front door hearing her boss yelling after her as she ran.

The final drops of the morning rain welcomed her as she exited the restaurant, making her wonder what could have happened so early that would cause Tohru so much pain. Looking up and down the street, she quickly located Hanajima as she approached the restaurant. "Did you just get here?"

"Yes…we must hurry."

"What happened, Hana?" Arisa demanded, her upset and fear for Tohru overwhelming her.

"I am not certain, there is too much chaos surrounding her at the moment." The two of them cut towards to woods near Shigure's home as Hana attempted to explain. "Fear, loss, regret, sadness, confusion, anger, hope, happiness, despair—the emotions I feel are conflicting with one another. I can't tell which feeling belongs to whom."

Looking up Arisa saw the long road ahead of them to reach Tohru. Growling, she balled her hands wanting to hit something because she felt so helpless right now. Tohru needed them and they couldn't do anything until they reached her. "I hate this! I don't like not knowing! Anything could--"

"Stop him," Saki interrupted softly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Arisa looked around the dirt path they were on, seeing no one. Seconds later her attention drawn to the woods, there was something moving within it. A figure emerged, running as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the house. Too busy looking from where he came from to pay attention to where he was going, Arisa easily clothes lined the unsuspecting Sohma, knocking him forcefully to the ground.

"Ah…this is not good," Saki commented quietly.

Arisa almost felt guilty when she heard his head hit the road with a loud thud, but this was no normal Sohma. Not to mention if what she suspected happened, a bump to his head would be the least of his problems when she finished with him. "Kyon! _What the fuck did you do?_"

His head whipped up in surprise, his eyes wide and haunted, cheeks tearstained, looking trapped, scared. Soaked from the rain and covered in mud, the sight of him felt like a punch to the gut to Arisa. Quickly a tiny hint of the Kyou Sohma she recognized returned, looking away from them in shame he growled, "Mind your own business, Yankee."

"Tohru _is_ my business," she growled, watching as Kyou slowly got to his feet. "If you hurt her, I am going to make you pay. I swear I will make your life a living hell." Arisa started pacing, glaring at him. "How could I be so wrong about you? I thought you…you do! I know you do!" Clenching her fists in her hair, she growled in frustration before lunging at him, grabbing his shirt, screaming, "_Why would you hurt her?_ I thought…damn it, Kyon!"

Shoving him to the ground, Arisa quickly turned away as tears swelled in her eyes, unable to get the look in his eyes out of her mind. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, but the heartache in his eyes reminded her of a final encounter she'd had with another Sohma. She wanted more than that for Tohru. Didn't he realize Tohru _needed_ him?

"You weren't wrong, Arisa." Hana placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at Kyou with a pointed glare. "He does love our Tohru and has for a long time. Strangely, thoughts of her returning those feelings make his waves very chaotic. It's almost as if he never wanted her to fall in love with him."

"Shut up!" Kyou yelled, his voice choking on the words. Arisa turned around to see him trying to get to his feet as he eyed the storm clouds that had gathered again. His movements lacked their normal dexterity, appearing more sluggish than normal.

"She's scared," Hana commented, taking a step toward him. "You are the only one, Kyou Sohma. Do you not know she will break without you? Why do you push her away when your heart is trying to keep her near?"

"Stop…I can't…just stop!" Kyou slowly took a step back away from Hana, as if her words caused him physical pain.

"What is with you Sohma's?" Arisa demanded, shaking her head as she watched him almost slip on the mud beneath his feet. "It should be so simple. You love her, she loves you—end of story, you live happily ever after. _Why are you making it so complicated?_"

"Just leave me _alone_!" he screamed, hands visibly shaking as he lifted them to cover his face. Streaks of mud trailing across his flesh as he pushed his fingers up into his hair, Arisa noticed his crimson eyes had an almost inhuman quality about them.

'_He looks like a caged animal,'_ she thought to herself. _'Untamed, frightened, trapped someplace he doesn't want to be. I'm surprised he hasn't—oh _hell_ no!'_

Taking off after their fleeing classmate, Arisa was surprised at how quickly she caught up with him. His reflexes had gotten extremely quick from all of his martial arts training during the past couple of years, she'd always gotten a kick out of testing them out to see what he was capable of. Leaping toward him as he stumbled in the mud again, Arisa tackled him to the ground as a cloud of smoke enveloped them.

"Good," Hana said, coming up behind them. "You didn't let him—oh—that makes sense now."

The smoke had cleared and Arisa looked down in surprise at what she had caught. "What the…? A cat? Where did Kyon go?"

"I believe the cat _is_ Kyou Sohma," Hana answered, kneeling down next to Arisa as the blonde attempted to pick up the feline. "That would explain some of the strange waves coming from him."

"Looks like he wasn't lying when he said his hair is natural," Arisa laughed, fighting with the feline as he attempted to break from her hold. Getting to her feet when she felt she had a firm grip on him, even as he continued to gnaw and scratch at her.

"I suppose we should go take him back to Tohru," Hana commented.

Pain tore through her hand, as the cat leapt from her arms and raced away from the two of them. "Damn it, he bit me!" Arisa growled as she inspected the puncture wounds that she'd received. "If I get my hands on him again, he's going to the vet to get neutered before we return him to Tohru."

"He left his clothes behind," Hana said, gathering the clothing. Her hand rested on the beaded bracelet he always wore. "Strange…"

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen him without that thing. I mean, even Tohru goes without the hair bows on occasion," Arisa replied, as the clouds finally unleashed their downpour on them.

"It's just—it feels as if it's alive," Hana said, carefully inspecting the bracelet for a moment before carefully placing it on top of the clothing.

"Alive?"

"He is no longer running," Hana stood up with the clothing gathered in her arms, pointedly ignoring Arisa's question. She headed off in the direction the little orange cat had taken in his panicked escape. "He didn't get very far either."

Arisa shrugged, not sure what to think about the entire situation. Kyon is a cat—or turns into one at least. She didn't know why or how, but thinking about it wasn't going to make it something she understood anymore than she did. Her mind made up, she followed Hanajima, determined to find the cat and return him to Tohru so he could fix whatever damage he'd done.

Arisa lost sight of Hanajima once she'd entered the woods, the black attire she typically wore making her blend into the shadows of the trees. Mud sticking to her feet as she trudged through the grass, Arisa's clothing stuck to her as the rain slowly soaked through to her skin. As she reached the tree line herself, she quickly spotted Hana crouched down near the form of a crumpled cat.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly approaching the pair.

"I am not sure," Hana answered, placing the clothing she carried on the ground so she could pick him up. "He doesn't appear to be injured, only sleeping."

"Well, we should hurry and take him back to Tohru before he wakes up," Arisa said, picking up the clothing as Hana stood up, cradling Kyou in her arms. They turned toward the direction they came from, intending to head back to the road.

Arisa discovered she'd never seen Yuki Sohma pissed off before, and frankly, she decided at that moment that she never wanted to do anything to make him mad—ever. She noticed that Hanajima wrapped her arms protectively around the cat, as if she was protecting him from his cousin. "You looking for the cat, I assume," Arisa said, continuing toward him.

"Are you a cat, too?" Hana asked.

The prince flinched before glaring at the orange cat nestled in Hana's arms. "No, I hate cats," he said simply. "Honda-san will be glad to have him back, though."

"Yes, I imagine she will," Hana said, walking past him. "The problem lies with Kyou Sohma; he does not believe he deserves her affection."

"Are you sure he's okay, Hana?" Arisa asked. "He looks comatose."

"It's just the rain, Uotani-san." Yuki looked at the bundle nestled in Hanajima's arms. "We are lucky the destructive idiot gets uncontrollably exhausted when it rains, or he would be on the first boat out of Japan by now."

"Yeah, how do we keep him from running again once the rain stops, though?" Arisa asked, pulling a drenched strand of her hair from her face. "It's not like we can just lock them in a closet together until they work out their problems."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Arisa just stared at Hanajima shaking her head in disbelief, not sure if she was being serious or not. They'd always suspected that the Sohma's had hid some secrets, but this was something she hadn't been expecting. Who knew what Tohru had gotten herself involved with, but she and Hanajima would be there to protect her—no matter how crazy the situation ended up.

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	3. Ribbons

Ribbons

#20-'Fixer Upper'

_  
I really need to stop doing this, _he thought to himself as he checked his reflection in the mirror one last time. Tossing the towel in the hamper, Kyou Sohma opened the bathroom door and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Living with Shishou, he'd become accustomed to rising early years ago, so continuing the routine here hadn't been difficult for him at all. He hadn't counted on the morning becoming his favorite time of the day, though.

His routine had been simple: wake up, go for a run, eat breakfast, shower, and then go to school. He's not sure when it happened though, how he changed his habits just that little bit—then a bit more—then yet even a little more. _I'm a complete and utter fool. _He grabbed the top of the doorway, leaning his weight against it as he watched Tohru dragging pots and pans out of the cabinets. "Morning."

She leaped, letting a pan clatter to the floor as she turned around to give him a smile. "Kyou-kun! You surprised me!"

He smiled, letting go of the door as he headed over to the refrigerator to get the milk out. As he passed her, he gave a soft tug on one of the two small braids she'd fashioned in her hair for the day before saying, "Well, if you'd pay attention to what's going on around you a little more you would probably know I was there."

"I know," she said, dropping her head as the ribbon from the braid he'd tugged on unraveled.

_Why do I always say such stupid things to her?_ He sighed, taking a step toward her as he reached for the end of the braid. "I just didn't mean to scare you."

Tohru was silent as he retied the ribbon for her, making sure it was nice and tight before he let it fall from his hands. He hadn't realized how close he'd been standing, until he looked at her face. Cheeks stained with a crimson blush, she gave him a shy smile before saying, "You never scare me, Kyou-kun. You're always a nice surprise."

"Ung…" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like an idiot as he stepped away from her. "Yeah…I should…go…get something from my room…" He quickly turned away from her, his heart thudding in his ears as he found it hard to catch his breath. Heading out of the kitchen as fast as he could, he reached the stairwell before he stopped, taking a moment to lightly bang his head on the banister. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just leave her alone?_

It had started with him finding breakfast waiting for him when he came home from his morning run. He'd enjoyed the one on one time with her so much that he kept doing little things to maximize the amount of time he spent with her in the mornings. He'd reorganized things to the point that he now had it planned out to the minute. He timed it so he walked into the kitchen less than five minutes after she came downstairs to start breakfast. He'd tried to go back to his old schedule—he'd been trying for over a year now. _It's not that hard to set an alarm clock to go off an hour later, damn it!_

He knew he'd never be able to do it though. When it came to Tohru, he wanted every minute he could get.


	4. Future Anxieties

Future Anxieties

#77-The Kiss

Walking out of the classroom in shock, Tohru Honda looked at the paper in her hands._ 'I got a B! Mom, I am so happy!' _ She stared at the Language Arts grade her paper on 'The Future Me' received, before hugging it tightly to her chest. Surprisingly pleased with the outcome of an essay about a subject that caused her many sleepless nights from anxiety in the past couple of years. Somehow, she'd managed to get all of her fears and hopes down on paper!

"You look happy."

All…except the main one. Turning toward the familiar figure in the otherwise empty hallway, she proudly held up her paper to show her best friend. "Look Kyou-kun! I got a B!"

The indulgent smile that Kyou Sohma gave her made her stomach do flip-flops as he grabbed the paper from her hands, inspecting the red mark carefully. "A 'B' huh? You sure?"

"I am very sure," she replied happily, reaching for the paper back from his hands. Kyou held it up at an angle above his head so he could still read it and Tohru stumbled as she completely missed the moving target. "K-Kyou?"

"I dunno, Tohru," he said, placing one hand on her head before she crashed into him causing a transformation while the other still held the paper above his head. Kyou looked down, meeting her eyes with his crimson colored gaze as he slowly handed the paper back to her. "It kinda looks like you might have tried to change your grade from an 'F' to a 'B' using a marker…"

"I…No! I couldn't…I've never…" Tohru felt her cheeks color as she tried to defend herself.

"You know…changing it after the teacher gives it back isn't going to work," Kyou's hand ruffled her hair briefly before falling from her head to her shoulder. With a gentle nudge, he started her in the direction of the school's exit doors. "I've tried it several times, I should know."

"You?" Tohru squeaked, pausing in the entryway as she tried to shove the paper in her bag for the walk home. "Y-you…You've changed your scores?"

Kyou grinned, his maroon eyes sparkling as he leaned against the door to open it, the rush of air that entered sending his orange hair fluttering as he waited for her to follow him. Tohru's stomach did that strange butterfly thing that always made her feel funny when she watched Kyou. _'He's so beautiful…all the Sohma are…'_

"Why do you think I do so well in school?"

She paused, trying to remember what they'd been talking about before she started to shamelessly stare at him. _'School? Were Kyou-kun and I talking about…oh!' _ Her cheeks heated as she remembered their conversation, "But I know Kyou-kun studies! You wouldn't—"

"Tohru?" She paused in her step, standing next to him in the doorway as she strained her neck to look up at him. A gentle tap to the head made her lose her balance as she stumbled back in surprise, landing on her backside. For some reason, no matter how often Kyou did it—she never expected it. "I was just teasing you."

'_I am beginning to think that Kyou-kun likes it when I blush…'_ Tohru couldn't help thinking as her cheeks flamed up again. Kyou covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh at her.

"I am _so_ sorry," he finally said, laughing as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back on her feet.

"Oh! No! It's not your fault! I'm fine! Really!" Tohru insisted as she found herself dragged along behind him through the crowded courtyard of their school as they headed home. Tohru had difficulty keeping up with the neko's fast pace, but he didn't let her hand go until they reached the safety of the forest surrounding Shigure's.

The pace significantly slowed once they found themselves alone again, Tohru quickly missing the warmth of Kyou's hand in hers. They walked in companionable silence for a few seconds before Kyou finally broke the quiet. "So, you got a 'B' on your paper about the future...why did she wanna talk to you then?"

Tohru bit her lip, thinking about the conversation Mayuko-sensei had with her before leaving class. "Oh? Nothing really…I mean she just wanted to tell me how well I had done," she lied, surprised at how easy it was becoming to her. In truth, she wasn't real sure what sensei had kept her after class about beyond telling her not to think too much about the future.

'_Honda, I normally don't stick my head into others business…but don't take too much stress on and remember that sometimes the present is just as important to the people whose future you worry about.' _

She'd instantly thought of Kyou, how she needed to free him from his curse. The fact that it could be done gave her hope, but she still hadn't figured out how yet. Until she did, she couldn't help thinking that everything she wanted for her own future, just wouldn't be there if he didn't have one himself.

Suddenly, Tohru wondered what kind of a paper Kyou had turned in. She knew what his fate was and it wasn't as if he could write out a entire paper on spending the rest of his life in a room alone because he was the Nekozuki. Taking a deep breath, almost afraid of his reaction to the question, she asked him.

"Ano…How did Kyou-kun do on his paper?"

"Me? I dunno…fine I guess. I got an 'A' and all…" Kyou kicked at the dirt on the side of the path, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't know why…not like anyone in our family has any real say in their future so it's not like my paper was even about what it should have been."

"Kyou-kun, you got an 'A'?"

He shrugged, looking down at the ground as a sprinkling of a blush spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, like I said…not sure why though, not like I talked about the future at all. I just kinda talked about what I wanted to do before graduation. Being with the ones I care about, doing things together."

"Spending your time with those you care about…is still your future," Tohru replied. "I can see why she gave you an 'A' for that."

"I guess I just don't understand how writing about the two people I care about in my life and how I want to be together with them can get me an 'A' but…whatever…" He sighed, reaching over to tug on the tiny braid framing her chestnut hair. "What did you write about?"

"Me?" Tohru's heart skipped a beat, wondering if she should tell him the truth or not. "I…um…just my fears, I guess. I mean…I said how I worry that my future is dependant on the actions of others."

"How so?"

Tohru gasped, turning bright red as she panicked. "Um…well…I just feel like…I'm not sure about…" She stumbled on a rock in her alarm, sending her straight toward the neko.

Both his hands landed on her shoulders, successfully stopping her before she fell into him. Blushing at their close proximity, Tohru slowly lifted her head, expecting his hands to fall away at any moment. To her surprise, his head gently rested on top of hers instead, effectively wrapping her in was probably one of the closest things to a hug he could give her without risking transformation.

"_I guess I just don't understand how writing about the two people I care about in my life and how I want to be together with them can get me an 'A' but…whatever…" _

'…_sometimes the present is just as important to the people whose future you worry about.'_

She bit her lip, understanding dawning as she suddenly realized the two people in Kyou's life. The first was Shishou; the man who had raised him like a father…the other was her. Tears slowly swelled in her eyes, blurring her vision until she blinked them away, letting them roll down her cheeks instead. "Thank you," Tohru whispered.

Kyou quickly stepped away from her, putting some distance between them as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a scarlet blush covering his face as he avoided looking at her. Although tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and he was trying to move away from her, Tohru bit her lip and gathered her strength as her heart soared. Stepping toward him onto her toes, she closed the gap he'd created before fisting her hands in his shirt and softly pressing her mouth to his.

His entire body stiffened beneath her touch, obviously unsure of how to react to Tohru's sudden move. The kiss was light, gentle and only lasted a moment before she started to pull away, somewhat embarrassed at her bold actions. His lack of participation in the moment making her fairly self conscious. _'M...maybe I shouldn't have done this…'_

To her shock, just as she had almost pulled away completely, Kyou Sohma kissed her back. A move surprisingly full of desperation, Kyou's hand threaded through her hair as he pulled her back to him and his mouth slowly slid across her lips.

The entire encounter was awkward, lasting all of seven seconds. Neither of them had a clue what to do with their hands or where to put their heads. It was lacking rhythm and it was messier than she'd imagined her first kiss would be—yet, for them it was perfect. As they slowly pulled away from each other, the nervous butterflies started in her stomach again as she felt color rise in her cheeks. One glance at Kyou studiously avoiding eye contact proved she wasn't the only one blushing, he almost matched the brightness of his hair.

"You know," he said with a frustrated sigh, still avoiding her gaze as he rubbed his neck with his right hand. "You shouldn't be the one thanking me. You don't owe me anything…"

"Oh! No! No, that's not true!" Tohru protested, reaching for his other hand and clasping both of hers around it, barely surrounding his one with her two. "I am just so grateful to spend time together with Kyou-kun! Being with you, more than anyone, makes me so happy!"

He gave her a sad smile, taking her right hand in his left as he threaded their fingers together. "Me too…being together with you…" he tugged on her hand, pulling her behind him as they headed home. "Thank you…"

Tohru stared at their hands, noticing the slightly different hold than normal. She wasn't sure what changed from when they left school, but something had. Still, she knew that there were things that hadn't been said, a gap between them that hadn't been breached yet.

Whatever it was…they'd make it through everything--together. Of that, Tohru was sure.


	5. Neko Musings

**Not Everyone Likes Spoilers!**

**Ooo Spoilers Chapter 119 and beyond of Manga ooO**

FurbaChallenge

Sari15

#17 Choices

Word Count: 1,104

_Is there nothing I can do to make you accept that I love you?_

Kyou Sohma had made many bad choices in his life. They ranged from the minor stupid comment slipping out in front of the wrong person to complete and utter emotional devastation. Finally slowing from his run, he clenched his hands into his hair as he thought about what he had just done.

He'd run away again—_as_ he apologized for always running away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this…," he growled, dragging his hands down his face as he crouched down on the ground.

He couldn't do it though, couldn't stand there and listen to her tell him about her feelings. Kyou knew if he stayed, Tohru would gladly give him the world, everything he'd ever wanted, her. He couldn't accept that though, her love was something he didn't deserve—didn't know if he wanted.

She was his unattainable dream; he had nightmares of how this day would play out that woke him up in a cold sweat in the past three years. He had been so selfish; wanting to keep the truth from her so she wouldn't leave his side and her upset and anger with him over it came out loud and clear in his dreams.

"She never yelled at me in my dreams though," Kyou grumbled. Getting to his feet, he looked back from where he'd came from, still not sure what to think about how everything had worked out this morning. "I've never heard her raise her voice like that before..."

Reality was something he hadn't prepared himself for. The signs had been there, but he ignored them all. If Kyou suspected Tohru had feelings for him, he talked himself out of it because that would mean he had to tell her the truth. If he had to tell her the truth, he would lose her forever. Kyou couldn't lose Tohru; therefore, Tohru couldn't ever fall in love with him.

"My rational sucks," he growled, slamming a fist into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Sure, the clues had been there all along and if he'd just opened his eyes and noticed them, he wouldn't be in this situation. Not that he ever expected to be in this situation to begin with, he'd been happily oblivious to her feelings until Momiji had to open his big mouth.

No, he couldn't blame this on anyone else. It didn't have anything to do with Momiji; it was his own stupidity that landed him in this situation. His refusal to tell her the truth from the moment he figured out who she was, Tohru had been a weakness of his before he even met her in person.

Then he'd stupidly fallen in love with her, as if everything else he'd done wasn't bad enough. He'd been content to remain by her side until he had to go away; he didn't need anything from her in return. He didn't _want_ anything; he'd already taken enough.

Kyou had expected that Tohru wouldn't be able to handle the truth and couldn't ever forgive him. He'd expected to lose her friendship and those feelings she'd had toward him that he'd been avoiding would be gone forever. That's what he had been preparing himself for …hardening his heart against these last few weeks.

All of his fears and planning hadn't helped him at all when her reaction to his confession had been to scream in his face that she loved him and he just needed to accept that. Naturally, he did what any guy would do when placed in the same situation—he told her that she was wrong and ran away from her as fast as he could.

"I just need time…" He said breathlessly, pacing from tree to tree. "I need to talk to someone who will understand. Someone I trust…that will listen. Will tell me everything will be okay…I need…I need…" Kyou sunk to the ground as he buried his hands in his hair. "I need her…I need Tohru."

Every major event in his life came from his choice of running away, some had turned out for the best some had taken away thing from him he'd never be able to get back, no matter how much he wanted them. Could he forgive himself for running away this time? For refusing to listen? For hurting her?

"I never wanted to hurt her, I didn't want this. Why couldn't I see it? Why didn't I _want _to see?"

He knew the answer to that…it was the same as always. If he couldn't see it, he couldn't be blamed for anything. Her falling in love with him, Kyou 'hadn't seen it' so he couldn't put blame on himself when everything blew up in his face. It was her fault, not his. He hadn't wanted her to fall in love with him.

That was the biggest lie of all…

He had…

More than anything he'd wanted her love, wanted her to be with him…choose him. He'd done everything he could so he could be someone she would love. He'd listened to her worries, let her cry, supported her when she was upset, made her laugh, made her smile…he'd given her his love everyday hoping that she'd accept it and return those feelings.

Slowly, he got to his feet realizing that he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Keeping the truth to himself, he'd gotten what he'd wanted all along but the results hadn't been what he'd expected.

He hadn't expected her to choose him in the end. Honestly, he hadn't…and if that was really the case he'd just deliberately broken the heart of the girl he'd fallen in love with because she'd dared to love him back—something he'd wanted to happen, but hadn't believed could.

"Do I deserve it?" he asked himself, trying to figure out what set him apart from the rest of the people in her life that warranted him a higher standing than her mother. Memories flooded him of their time together, telling her it was all right to cry when they took her from her relatives, making her soup and listening to her concerns when she was sick, letting her cry about…Kyou paused as the memories continued to crash onto one another. The truth left him breathless; he'd never realized it before.

She needed him.

He couldn't run anymore.

Determined to return to her side, a commotion stilled his heart, as a voice broke through the early morning quiet. A frantic cry for help…

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	6. Once Upon a Time

**Not Everyone Likes Spoilers!**

**Ooo Spoilers Chapter 121 and beyond of Manga ooO**

FurbaChallenge

Sari15

#69-Once Upon a Time

Word Count: 1,779

Part of him wanted to go straight home and beat the crap out of Yuki for sending him here, knowing full well the hospital was closed this time of night. Really, the only person he could blame was himself for not thinking about anything except getting to Tohru. Making up for the mistake he'd made earlier of not going to the hospital, of thinking too much about himself that he'd ended up hurting the person that mattered most. Part of him wanted to go home and beat the crap out of the nezumi for finally getting himself a sense of humor, but the bigger, louder and much more insistent part of him wanted _in_ that hospital room to see Tohru.

Slowly, Kyou got to his feet trying to formulate a plan to break into the hospital. He'd been given all the information earlier that day after they'd admitted her, so he knew what her room number was at least. _'316…Third floor…room sixteen…Damn it, if only I could figure out how the rooms were numbered.'_

Making his way toward the front door, he looked through the glass, looking for signs of room numbers on the walls. Sure enough, as he'd suspected there was a panel on the wall indicating rooms 100-125 were located on the left side of the hospital and 126-150 were located on the right. _'Okay, hopefully this means that even numbered rooms are in the front of the hospital…otherwise I'm screwed and gotta go all the way around to the back.'_

Walking along the front of the hospital, he counted rooms as he passed them until he came to where he thought room sixteen might be located. Tipping his head back to look at the night sky, Kyou grinned at the large tree obstructing his vision. _'Luckily, I am the cat…I can climb a tree no problem! Sure…I might be a little outta practice, but it shouldn't be hard. It hasn't been that long.'_

Making his way to the trunk, Kyou tried to grip the bark as best he could to get himself to the first branch. It wasn't as easy as it had been when he'd leapt through Shigure's roof all those years ago, but with a little struggling, he'd made his way to the first limb. But by the time he'd reached it he was out of breath and had to stop and rest for a moment. _'Damn, I feel old…I haven't changed that much in the last few years and I've kept up my training.'_

Just by getting this far, he'd almost made it to the second floor but he also knew that from here on out getting to the third floor would be the easy part. Looking at the window on the second floor, he noticed it was a lot further away than he thought it would be from when he was on the ground. "Don't look down," he said to himself, after doing so already. "I can do this…really…" Reaching up, he grabbed the limb directly above his head and lifted himself on it before reaching for the one above that.

A couple more branches and he was right outside his goal, if he'd predicted correctly Tohru's room was about a twelve-foot jump from the end of the branch he was standing on. Slowly he made his way to the end of the limb, knowing that attempting to make the leap would be stupid because it probably wasn't humanly possible. "Lucky for me, I'm not really human. I've had no problem landing a two story drop on my feet so if I miss this jump, no problem," he sighed, reaching the end of the branch and judging the distance. "I can do this…I'm a cat, capable of leaping from building to building in a single bound!"

He looked down, judging the distance to the ground from where he was. "Damn it, maybe the kuso nezumi is right. I do want to be a superhero or something." Taking a deep breath, Kyou looked at his goal, the window—Tohru. "Superhero or not, I can do this!" Bending his knees, he pushed off the balls of his feet and leapt for the window, grabbing the ledge with his fingers.

"Damn it," he growled, slowly pulling himself up on the ledge, only to stare back in the face of Grandpa Honda when he looked in the window. He flinched, losing his balance for a moment as Grandpa opened the window.

"I thought that might be you," he said, poking his head out. "I wondered if you would come."

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Kyou growled, leaning against the wall as close as he could get, trying to get his heart to stop racing. "Of course I'd come!"

Grandpa just smiled, "I think someone wondered what was taking you so long…"

"Yeah…I got that message I think," he said, rubbing his sore cheek softly. "You gonna let me in or do I have to come back in the morning?"

"As long as you use the front door next time," Grandpa said, backing away from the window to give Kyou room to come in.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that," Kyou grumbled, looking down at the ground again and cringing at the distance.

"Dad? Are you _talking _to someone out there?"

"Yes, one of Kyoko's friends," he answered as Kyou slid through the window and stood next to him.

"That's Tohru, Grandpa!"

Grandpa Honda just winked at Kyou, walking over to Tohru's bedside. "She's been sleeping for the past hour."

"How did he get up here? We're on the third floor!"

Grandpa Honda just shrugged, "I guess we are."

"Dad! That kid's a hoodlum!" Tohru's aunt cried, staring at Kyou in disgust. "He looks like he just came from a brawl!"

"I did," Kyou replied, staring at Tohru amongst all the tubes and lines attached to her. "All out brawl…I actually blocked him too."

Her lips turned up into a smile right before her eyes fluttered open. "Kyou?" Tohru whispered, her hand lifting toward his face. He intercepted it; carefully placing a kiss in the middle of the palm of her hand, far from the I.V.'s lining the other side. "You came…"

"I should have known living in a house full of men that she'd turn out just like her mother," her uncle muttered. "Such a shameful sight, if she really _is _Katsuya's daughter, he's probably rolling in his grave."

Still smiling at him, he noticed the slight falter as her lips trembled slightly at the words. Gently squeezing her hand, he turned around and faced her relatives with a menacing glare. "I don't care what people say about me, honestly, anything you could say would probably be tame compared to what I've heard about myself," Kyou growled. "But I pity anyone who thinks that her _father_ wouldn't be proud of the way she's grown, because that just proves you don't know a damned thing about her. What's really shameful is that the family of the girl I plan to marry doesn't even know what an amazing person she is, yet my own family that is so good at scorning and excluding others accepts and loves her as one of their own."

"Eh?" An extremely tired voice managed to screech behind him.

"Really, the only people missing out are those who should care and love for her the most," Kyou shrugged. "That's your loss. Katsuya would be prouder than anyone about who Tohru has become."

"Who do you think you are?" Tohru's aunt yelled.

"He's Kyoko's friend. I knew I liked you, boy," Grandpa said, smiling at Tohru's stunned expression.

"You don't have…I…_Kyou_..." Tohru managed to get out. "I don't…what…_why_? You've done so much for me already; you don't have to do anything else."

He just grinned, pressing a finger over her mouth as he shook his head. "Don't get yourself all worked up, Yuki will be more than happy to have another go around if you make yourself worse because of me."

"Why I've never been so insulted in my whole life!" her aunt huffed storming out of the hospital room, her husband and daughter close on her heels.

"I don't understand," Tohru said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at him. "I thought…but then…and after that you didn't come…"

Kyou sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes before taking both her hands in his, holding them softly. "Someone once told me that they were foolish because they couldn't find their answer. I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but she said that after getting lost a few more times, wasting more time, that I would find my own answer…

"I did get lost, like her my answer was in front of me the entire time and I couldn't see it," Kyou sighed, squeezing her hands softly before continuing. "I got so lost, Tohru. I wanted to protect you. I wouldn't let myself believe that my answer was the place I wanted to be all along. I couldn't understand how that could be good for you, something I am worthy of. I still don't understand, but I am trying to accept it. If you choose me, I want to stay with you. I want to be together with you."

"Kyoko-san wanted that too," Grandpa added from the chair that he'd gone to sit in near the door. "No one could find you; they looked all over but couldn't find the boy with the red hair that ran away from the scene. I knew Kyoko's 'Rascal' had come back when he came one day to take Tohru away."

They both just stared at Grandpa Honda in surprise; he just smiled at them, slowly getting to his feet again. "You both would have made Katsuya proud," Grandpa grinned, winking at Kyou. "Especially after stealing his proposal."

Kyou blushed as Tohru looked at him in confusion. "Yeah…you got that huh?" Kyou said slowly, completely mortified at the situation.

"You are more than worthy, definitely added your own flair to it, but tell her the story," Grandpa said, nodding to Tohru as he opened the door. "I don't think she's heard it, yet. I will go track down the rest of our shameful family."

Smiling at each other as Grandpa closed the door behind him; Kyou couldn't help thinking that even though he might not be a superhero, a prince, or even her knight in shining armor. There was one thing he could do for Tohru, something he was determined to do, no matter what it took to get it for the two of them.

He'd make sure they got their 'Happily Ever After'.


	7. The More Things Change

**The More Things Change…**

#90 Pattern

Furba Challege

Sari15

Word Count: 885

**Warning: Spoilers Chapter 123**

_...That's right  
Of course it is...  
He got me  
No wait, wrong...  
Calm down  
For now, stay calm me..._

_Kyou Sohma Chapter 123_

Crouched on the ground, Kyou Sohma looked around carefully. Long past the end of visiting hours, he couldn't think of a single way to get himself into the room besides breaking into the hospital. That wouldn't go over well with anyone though, so he'd have to find something to do until morning.

'_I should go talk to Shishou...'_ he thought, getting to his feet. Sighing, he took one final look at the hospital, promising himself to return first thing in the morning. He needed to make things right, he'd made too many mistakes when it came to her. Kyou owed Tohru the truth, but he had an opportunity to straighten some things before going to her. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, so in the meantime he'd smooth some of the parts of his life he'd completely messed up along the way.

He hadn't wanted it to happen this way, but it had and he couldn't do anything about it now. He'd made his choice and had to deal with the consequences, but he knew if he had the choice to make again, nothing would change. He'd still choose to stay by her side because he knew now…it was where he belonged.

'_I won't let her lose another person she cares about…somehow I can do this,'_ Kyou thought, crossing the street as he made his way toward the dojo. If there was anyone willing to help him, it was his Shishou. He'd never been like the rest of them…

'_I wanted to be that way, like you are…'_ Thinking about Yuki's words from earlier, Kyou sighed. It didn't make any sense to him, why would the _rat_ want to be like the _cat?_ He couldn't understand, he probably never would…but now…things were just strange. They'd been fighting for so long…

Kyou stopped, staring at the telephone booth in front of him as his mind quickly formulated a plan. Grinning, he jogged over and pulled some change from his pocket. He needed to _thank_ the damned rat for knocking some sense into him, and he planned to do just that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_But, normally a person'd realise it..._

_He's an idiot. He really is an idiot. That guy.  
He should **really** be taught a lesson by Uotani-san and Hanajima-san too...  
Ahahah_

_Yuki Sohma Chapter 123_

They sat there, staring in shock at the side of him they'd probably never seen before. In all actuality, Yuki was quite proud of himself, he'd finally gotten to express a large portion of the contents of his box and dump them on the person who needed to hear them. Still, he was irritated that the baka neko had been the one to tell him that first…so he'd sent him on a pointless journey, knowing full well Kyou wouldn't take time to think that the hospital would be closed.

"Ahahahhhaha!" A voice boomed behind him, yanking Yuki from his good mood. "I came to comfort my dear brother! Kyonkichi called me and said you were in need of comfort that only your cherished older brother could supply! I am here, my precious Yuki! I will hold you until your pain is gone!"

Ayame ran across the kitchen, arms spread wide as he lunged toward Yuki. Sighing, Yuki dodged the hebi, letting him run past him. "Why are you here, nii-san?"

"To comfort you, my dear precious Yuki," Ayame said dramatically, grabbing his brother's hand and holding it to his heart. "I know how upsetting today has been for you and I intend to make everything better!"

"Get out," Yuki replied happily, turning around and walking past Shigure and Haru as he headed for the steps. He'd almost made his way out the door when he paused, suddenly realizing what the hebi had said. A smile slowly spread over his face as he turned back to his brother, "I changed my mind, nii-san. I think we need some bonding time tonight. I want to learn to _sew_."

Ayame dug his cell phone from his pocket and Yuki lunged for it, grabbing it from his hand before he could call Hatori. "Yuuuuuki! I needed to tell Tori-san all about how you want to _booooond_ with me!"

"You don't need to tell Hatori anything!" he growled, holding the phone from Ayame as the snake tried to reach for it. "Just let me get the things I need sewn, and you can start."

"I don't need to teach you! I will sew anything you want me to!"

Yuki grinned, "No…I want to _learn_." The nezumi raced out of the room and up the stairs, before entering the room at the far end of the hall. He pulled several pairs of pants and a few shirts from the dresser before heading back downstairs. Dropping the pile on the table, he laughed evilly.

"Uh…Yuki…" Haru said, looking at the clothes, back at Yuki, then back to the clothes again. "These are Kyou's clothes…"

"Yes…yes they are…" he replied, taking the needle Ayame offered as he pulled Kyou's favorite shirt from the pile. "Can you show me how to embroider 'I love Kagura' on this shirt, nii-san?"

Ayame laughed, "Of course, Kyonkichi would _love_ that!"

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	8. Perfection

Perfection

#50 Chalk

Sari15

Fruba Challenge

Words:982

**no REAL spoilers…though set post 124**

Her eyes held to the couple, a strange sense of irritation overwhelmed her at the sight of them. Kuragi Machi hated perfection, having been forced to live a life where flawless still wasn't ever good enough. Her every accomplishment raising the bar even higher, but never acknowledged for what she'd done to warrant the expectations. _'If I could just take my eyes from them…'_

A moth to a flame, Machi couldn't draw her eyes away from the pair. Neither, apparently could the rest of the school, as they were the main source of gossip as rumors spread like wildfire. Machi was certain that none of them were true, if anyone had paid close attention they would have seen it coming. She didn't understand why everyone was so surprised.

Machi watched as the boy took the girls book bag from her, ignoring her adamant protests while taking her hand in his and dragging her slowly out of the school. The only thing different about the scene was the bandages around the girls head; Machi had watched the pair do that routine for months. This was nothing new, but so many people never paid attention before.

'_I heard she broke Sohma-sempai's heart by choosing his cousin!'_

'_I heard he's only with her because he feels sorry for her.'_

'_I give them a week; they are the biggest mismatch couple I have ever seen. Supposedly, he's just a jerk, I can't see Sohma-kun letting it go on very long. She's probably doing it to make him jealous. Those cousins fight over everything.'_

Machi slammed her locker shut, watching Kyou Sohma open the door for Tohru Honda as they headed home for the afternoon. "People are blind, I think," she commented to herself.

"No, people just see what they expect to see," a voice said from behind her. "They didn't pay attention to it, so it came as a surprise."

Machi hugged her bag to her chest, whipping around as her heart thudded in her ears. "Where'd you come from?" she demanded, trying to calm herself down from the sudden appearance of Sohma Yuki.

"Nowhere!" he laughed, holding his hands up in front of him. "I just wanted to say 'hi'."

Slowly, Machi dropped her bag back down to her side, turning toward where the couple had been, but were now gone. "I just don't see how people _couldn't_ see. They're perfect."

"Hardly," Yuki sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Sometimes what people see on the outside isn't always what is going on. You can't really judge people, especially relationships, from what you observe. Unless it is yours, you really don't know what is going on…so no…they aren't perfect. They are good for each other though."

"You don't sound too sure about that," Machi replied, looking up at him from beneath her fringe of bangs.

Yuki sighed, obviously upset by her observation. His stance stressed, full of tension, Machi couldn't help but wonder what exactly bothered him by the entire situation. She'd always found his bond with Tohru Honda confusing and different, he was very protective and caring toward the girl. Tohru was the first one Machi had ever seen him drop the façade he showed the rest of the world before his friendship with Kakeru had started to change him. To her surprise, Yuki grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him, heading for the exit doors. "Yuki, what are you doing?" she asked, mentally wondering what his fan girls would think about _this_. It wouldn't be the first time she'd be attacked by them, it probably wouldn't be the last either.

Walking through the door, Yuki continued to drag her as she stumbled behind him, trying to keep up. They made their way down the steps, across part of the lawn before Machi lost her hold on her book back. The contents of which currently spread across the courtyard. "Damn it!" she growled, pulling her arm away from him as she dropped to her knees.

Yuki dropped down beside her, looking around the lawn before handing her a textbook with a smile. "She…lives with us."

Machi paused, hand grasping the textbook as she stared at him in disbelief. "She…I…No! How long?" She was stunned, how had no one heard about this? No wonder they had always been so protective, walking her everywhere, not letting anyone speak ill of her. It was starting to make sense now.

"About four months into my first year," he sighed, picking up a remote control from the ground. Looking at it for a moment, he looked up at Machi with an amused smile before handing it to her. "The entire time I was there, watching this whole relationship unfold around me…but I didn't see so many of the things that kept them apart.. Even as I've watched it happen, I didn't see their pain or upset. I couldn't understand past 'they make each other happy'."

Yuki handed her a half-broken piece of chalk, a large grin on his face. Ripping it from his hands, she growled, "I don't know how that got in there."

"You definitely aren't 'perfect' either."

"I never said I was!" Machi yelled, shoving the chalk into her bag with the rest of her belongings.

"You are weird though," he laughed, handing her one of her notebooks. Machi felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "It's a compliment." Yuki assured her.

"How is _that_ a compliment?" she huffed, taking the proffered papers from his hands. "You're weird too…"

"Good," Yuki answered, grinning. "It keeps us from being boring. It's that part of you that makes me happy."

Machi stared at the ground, willing the tears that had suddenly swam into her eyes to disappear. "Thank you," she managed to choke out, unable to make eye contact with him. _'That's what I like best about you, I never feel boring when you are around.'_

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	9. Running on Empty

Running on Empty

#94 Pavement

Her head pounded with each step her feet made on the pavement, pain shooting through her as her body reverberated with its protests. Unable the see the world around her from behind the blurry haze of tears, her every breath brought more pain to her lungs as she ran. Even though Tohru knew she'd have to face him sooner or later, she hadn't been ready yet. He hadn't visited her at the hospital, which left her feeling both upset and relieved for the short break to sort out her emotions. She hadn't expected him to be there...waiting...

All it took was one look, seeing the face she loved so dearly again, it had brought her emotions into turmoil again. Embarrassment, regret, heartache...for so long she'd been so _selfish_. Refusing to see the pain he held within, only taking from him--never noticing it was _her_ that caused him all the hurt.

Tohru ran because even after everything he told her, she still wanted him for herself. She wanted to stay by his side, wanted to be the one to love him, and wanted _him_ to love _her_. A selfish wish that wouldn't ever be realized, it broke her heart all over again--so she ran.

She could hear the rapid footfalls gaining on her, Kyou had followed her and no matter how fast she ran--he was _much_ faster than her. Determined to keep moving, Tohru pushed forward as his voice rang in the air. "A person whose just recovered shouldn't be running all out like this!"

It was typically Kyou; worrying about her even when he was _obviously_ irritated at her. The thought made her start to cry even harder, but she didn't break the rhythm in her run. Steadily moving forward, Tohru knew she was on borrowed time, Kyou would catch up with her any moment. She wouldn't be able to run forever.

She hadn't seen it until the last moment, as it darted in front of her. The black blur startling her as she stumbled slightly. Distracting her momentarily, Tohru gathered her wits and looked back in front of her again. Panicking, Tohru tried to stop her feet before she ran into the obstacle in front of her, but only managed to stumble and trip.

Approximately sixty cats stood blocking her path, every size, every color, the sight was amazing--and she was going to crush them as she fell. Tohru closed her eyes, preparing for the landing--but two steady hands prevented the carnage from happening. "I should wring your neck!" he growled.

"C-cats!" she cried out in disbelief, still shocked at the amount of them that were surrounding them. She could feel several of them threading their way through her legs, brushing up against her, and from the look of it their numbers were quickly increasing. "Y-you called the cats!"

"Keh, I have one superhero power at least..." he mumbled, setting her on her feet as he let her go. "It's good for something." Tohru looked up at him finally, watching as he frustratingly pushed a hand through his fiery hair. His eyes turned their focus on her, and his expression turned serious.

Tohru immediately broke into tears.

"Damn it," Kyou sighed and the cats moved out of his way when he took a couple of steps toward her. Awkwardly the neko grabbed one of her hands in his and he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Don't cry...I know I always mess up everything...just...don't cry."

Shaking her head, Tohru reached forward and gripped a piece of his tee shirt in her hands. "I've been so selfish, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't even notice--"

"You're what!" Kyou interrupted, pulling away to look down at her in surprise.

"I-I'm…"

"Tohru, what the hell are you talking about? You are the least selfish person I've ever known!"

"That's not true," she replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I-I just didn't see how much pain being with me brought you, I just wanted to be with you."

"_Pain_?" he choked out in disbelief.

Tohru nodded looking up at him as his face slowly started to turn red. "I've been so selfish and I'm sor--"

"Selfish?" Kyou interrupted. "Since when have I told you that you _couldn't_ be selfish? I've always thought you needed to think about yourself more…I just…I didn't ever think…damn it." Kyou jammed a hand through his hair, frustration marring his posture as he refused to make eye contact with her. "I said so much that day—but left so much unsaid. I thought you'd understood…I mean…I wouldn't do that to someone I didn't love."

'_Do that? I don't understand. Do what?'_ Confused, Tohru looked up at him, trying to figure out what he had done that he wouldn't do to someone he didn't love. _'Love? Wa-wait…I …'_ He still wasn't looking at her, but his cheeks were a darker hue than his hair and Tohru suddenly had a sinking feeling that something she thought – "It…wasn't a dream was it?"

"No!" he yelled, turning to her before the tension visiblymelted from his frame. "You don't remember?"

Tohru furrowed her brow as she tried to remember. "Things are really fuzzy from after I fell…"

"Well you did hit your head," he sighed, obviously disappointed in her answer.

Tohru couldn't help the happy smile that crossed her face as she watched him. "And…I was told my feelings were a disillusion…so…"

"No one's ever gonna let me forget that, will they?" he growled, making Tohru giggle in response. "It's not funny! I didn't mean it like that anyway…I just…panicked. I don't know…I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. I just…what are you looking at?"

Tohru's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't even realized she'd been staring at his mouth. _'He had to tell me that it wasn't a dream…I barely remember it…I…' _ Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, Tohru dragged her eyes away from him, ignoring his question and instead asking one of her own. "Um…Kyou-kun? Are you sure…that being with me wasn't painful at all?"

"The guilt," he sighed, his voice going quiet as he stared away from her. "Choosing to stay with you…yet never being able to tell you the truth…because I didn't want to lose you."

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru trailed off as Kyou slowly turned back toward her, a surprising sparkle in his eyes as he caught her gaze.

"And I thought your mom would roll over in her grave if she knew I lusted after her daughter."

"Eh!" Tohru's surprised shriek was interrupted by Kyou's mouth claiming hers in a deeply passionate kiss. A chorus of 'meows' erupted around them as the cats reacted to the sudden emotion running through the pair. It took Tohru a moment to respond to him, but he pulled away as she did. "I…uh…" Tohru brought her hand to her mouth, her lips still tingling from his touch.

"You won't forget that one?" he grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets in a way that Tohru couldn't help but find adorably endearing.

"I…uh…no…" she replied, feeling her cheeks quickly flushing as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the swarm of cats that had formed around them.

"It's time to go home, no more running away," he smiled before adding, "for either of us. We still have a lot of talking to do tonight."

Tohru…just grinned with happiness.

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


	10. Understood

Understood

By

Sari15

#78 Fuzzy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_For Ana--the only person I would write Yukichi for…though I do adore them._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When her head was on straight, Machi thought that she preferred the life of invisibility she'd led prior to the previous week. There had been less people whispering behind her back, not as much blatant hatred, she hadn't been cornered by her boyfriend's fangirls (and occasional fanboys) and forced to endure their resentment of her relationship with their _'Prince'_. Her face also hadn't permanently been crimson before the day Yuki had ceremoniously decided to make their relationship _extremely _public.

Staring at the enormous stuffed elephant she'd found in her Chemistry Lab chair, Machi felt the heat rush up her neck to cover her cheeks as she tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach. _'Why couldn't he wait to give it to me until after school? At least if he gave it to me at the meeting, no one would be watching me now…'_ Chewing on her lower lip as she stared into the beady eyes of the pachyderm, it stared back at her with its blank expression. _'It is quite cute…but an elephant? I'm glad he's finally moved on from Mogeta memorabilia but I still don't understand why he got me an elephant.'_

"Maybe he's trying to warn you, you've gotten fat," Mio Yamagishi laughed from behind her. Machi narrowed her eyes, pulling the elephant off the table in an attempt to protect it from prying eyes, but the sheer size of the animal prevented her from hiding it anywhere.

"Yeah, he'll never want to sleep with you if you are fat!" Mai Goto answered, covering her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Machi's jaw dropped in stunned horror. _'Sl…Sleep? With Yuki? I…I …I…No!' _Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to speak, no matter how hard she tried though, the words wouldn't come.

"Ugh! That's just disgusting! Don't even talk about that girl sullying the _'Prince'_ before he finds his perfect girl to marry!" Mio rounded on Mai, glaring at the girl with an appalled expression on her face.

'_Sully?'_ Machi felt her eye twitch in annoyance as they continued to speak about her relationship, a relationship they didn't even know about. This is what upset her the most about being tied to Yuki, she adored him with everything she had but those who _thought_ they knew him also _thought_ they knew what was best for him. _'In their eyes, what is best for him will never be me.'_

"I imagine that _you _think that _you _are the perfect girl for him, don't you?" Mai shot back. "You would go against your oath to the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' and take him for yourself?"

"If it got him away from 'that girl', I would gladly go against my oath as it is in his best interests! She'd seduce him and probably make him feel indebted to her forever and never get to break away! For the sake of his happiness I would--"

Machi saw red, her chair clattered to the floor as she leapt to her feet, hugging the gray elephant tightly around its neck. "How do you know what makes him happy? None of his so called 'fanclub' could see how lonely he was, let alone know what he is _really_ like. Sure, you know he's smart and kind, but he's also patient, cautious, and endured a lot of sadness in his life. He's awkward but very gentle and if we choose to sleep together before getting married, I don't see how that is any of your business."

Turning away from the pair, Machi willed the warmth in her face to subside to no avail as she picked up the chair from the floor. Attempting to sit down with as much dignity as she could possess, she tightened her hold on the stuffed animal and stared unseeing in front of her as she tried to ignore the outburst of chatter going on around her. _'I don't want to know what they are saying…I've said my peace.' _ Several seconds later, the tag around the neck of the elephant distracted her and she looked down to notice that it wasn't a tag, but a card.

Blinking, Machi looked at the red and gold design on the outside of the card and the red ribbon that he had tied it to the elephant with and smiled in surprise that he always remembered she loved the color red before opening it.

_Machi,_

_Maybe you will find this stupid but…it reminded me of you. I was sitting in Japanese History class yesterday and our sensei said that in ancient times that the Elephant represented awkwardness, caution, endurance and wisdom as well as depicting longevity, patience and gentleness._

_For some reason it made me think of you, which is strange because I haven't ever liked Elephants. Maybe it's a little corny, but I had to get you this. I hope you enjoy it._

_Yuki_

Blinking back tears, Machi looked the elephant in the face and gave it a watery smile. _'He sees that in me? I…I…don't think that he'd like me naming you 'Yuki'…but that's the only thing that fits. You remind me of him too…' _

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Machi gave the stuffed animal a tight squeeze before opening her notebook. Her lab partner gave her a smile as she set 'Yuki' on the floor. "He's cute, did your boyfriend get him for you?"

Machi nodded, hiding her smile as she turned to face the front for the instructions for the day. Her heart felt lighter, happier, even if people were still talking behind her back. There was always at least one person who understood her. That's all she needed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters affiliated with the Manga and Anime. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya…I am just 'borrowing' them for my own nefarious deeds. I own nothing, suing me won't help anyone._

_Sari-15_


End file.
